fantheoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
How TheFatRat songs are connected
Notice: 1. I will reference TheFatRat as TFR. 2. The original TFR songs were not connected, but as fans tweeted to TFR about making songs that had a back story, and as he found the idea intriguing, this happened :) The songs outline a special universe, with a girl as the main character. Just for fun, we will name the girl Laura Brehm. It all starts with XENOGENESIS! Fanfiction ALERT Xenogenesis When a planet conducts a scientific experiment, they create a male clone, named (I have no idea, lets just say David). David is classified as human by Science, as his DNA is 99.97% human. However, due to a slight mishap/contamination in the machine during replication, his DNA has been changed, the 0.03% granting him dangerous abilities, which did not go undiscovered. As the researchers believed that this would bring them great legal difficulties(This is the planet Centauri, which much higher technology), they sent off the child in a space station, to be sent to a planet in a different galaxy. (The topics of clones and life were intense, the rules on cloning very strict.) The shuttle was a one-way, colonizing type, but due to the long trip, there was slight damage, which ended up in most of the crew dead, and only the escape pod, in which David was in cryosleep(Emergency transfer by the researchers when they put David inside.) The escape pod is David's home for the next four centuries. The pod uses material from the crashed ship, and as programmed, sets up a base camp, a colony. The air is determined breathable, the germs wiped out, and David is awake after the terraforming is complete. The year is now 4549. Telescope In a far away planet(Earth), in the year 4164, Laura is a high school student studying astronomy, and spends her free time looking in the stars, at far away planets in a specific galaxy. The scientific community discovered a galaxy where human life was possible, such planets existing in abundance, only a few light years away in each solar system. Laura had spent the past year looking at planets in turn, and the final planet in her research paper showed signs of a crashed ship. She looks in the telescope, and discovers a "terraforming pod" seemingly in the radio waves emitted near the planet. She keeps this a secret, as the idea would be classified impossible. Prelude: vip edit and normal The technology for intergalatic travel is developed, slowly. Laura's parents are one of the richest and most powerful people on Earth, and they have access to the greatest technological advancements. The technology of intergalatic travel has already been developed, using cryo-sleep and more, on Earth. The trip seems to take only 402 years, using hyperspace. The Calling Laura's research found a change in the environment, the air breathable, the disease factors near zero. Laura decides to share the information, but also is inclined to go to the planet herself. Fly Away The scientific community laughs at her, and the information is kept secret. Laura is deemed false, and even her parents decide to "disown" her in society. Before the news spreads, Laura uses her parent's power to access the new travel ship in development, and somehow launches it before the authorities find out. Epic Laura arrives in the year 4566, January 22nd in the ship calendar. She knows that her parents are all dead, but the emotionally hurt from her social death makes her invulnerable. The ship landed farther than expected, and she travels along the planet to the "base camp" she discovered. Jackpot Laura finds the base, and enters it, unwary of any danger. David confronts her, and an AI system automatically converts any language disabilities. Using his intelligence, David learns of the language, Laura's planet and background, and feels sympathy and more. Even further, the two becomes friends. Never be alone Laura proffesses emotional feeling, but not love to David, and the two become a travelling duo, exploring the planet for life and more. Their relationship progresses a lot. Time Lapse Life continues, and David and Laura decides to put a force field around the planet, to make sure the planet is not discovered again, the two content alone. Years pass, and the two are now both 20 years old. The relationship progresses to a couple status, then more. Oblivion, Dancing Naked The two become a couple, and the song itself is about the two's love, and Laura and David now has a sexual relationship. The word oblivion also is a easter egg for future destruction. Windfall The news of Laura's pregnancy is destroyed by the news of a gamma ray burst scheduled to happen near the galaxy, capable of wiping out the whole solar system. The force field will only amplify the destruction, and David and Laura creates a new ship from the two existing in the planet. The gamma ray strikes the planet two weeks after the ship leaves, but the radius is wide enough so that parts of the ship are damaged, and David is sucked out into space, with a final goodbye. The grind in the song is the death. Here we take a slight turn. No, No, No. David is not the only child sent to David's planet, David's original was also sent to the planet, to get rid of all evidence. His name is Andrew. Andrew falls for Laura the moment he sees her, but is socially shy, and David barely knows of Andrew's existence too. The song is about Andrew and his mindset, against David. Elegy Laura finds out on the ship log about Andrew's existence, and writes a short elegy for him, even though she never knew him. Just due to the fact that Andrew is David's original, Laura makes the piece slightly more emotional than normal. Monody Laura is longing for David, and Laura tries to keep her memories of him. Splinter As time passes, Andrew reveals himself on the ship, and tries to convince Laura to be with him. She refuses, and Andrew is angered to the point where he decides to blow the ship. Laura places her newborn child in a pod, and dons a space suit as the ship blows. The pod escapes, and Laura knows that the pod is her only hope when the pod blows. MAYDAY Laura is running out of oxygen while the pod is trying to track her, to find her and direct landing to another planet. The pod's location system is damaged, and it has difficulty finding Laura. Laura knows that she would not be alive by the time the pod finds her, and the song is her slowly fading away. She sends ☀Transmission XK-794_3 into outer space, as a call for rescue. Here we split into 2 separate paths, Chosen, where her destiny saves her, and Unity, where she dies. PATH 1: CHOSEN Chosen In a dream, Laura discovers her own little world, exactly how it was(somewhere between Oblivion and Windfall) In the dream, she meets her, let's just say, destiny, in the form of another human being. She describes what's happening and what they need her to do. To prove that she knows Laura's past, she describes Laura's earlier life of doubt on Earth and thinking of herself as a "failure, misfit". She explains why she needs Laura and what Laura needs to do Sunlight Laura starts her quest. Solitude Laura starts to fall in love with Andrew, even though he "did her wrong", as she tries to get over David's death. Stronger Laura finishes the quest, and battles and defeats the spider monster seen in the artwork. Close to the Sun Laura overlooks the corpse of the dead spider monster and the turned off planetary shield generator which is also illustrated in the artwork, that kept the planet isolated from the rest of the Galaxy. The DOTA 2 songs are during her quest. She sings the Warrior Song; Origin, Origin Reprise, Elevate, Envelope, ; Ascendancy, Nemesis, Kingdom Come, and Mad Moon Falling play during battles; and Threnody and Reminiscene play after Stronger. PATH 2: UNITY Unity (No debate about religion please. Religion is not one of my beliefs.) In the afterlife, David and Laura meet, and the two are back. Together, they watch their child's life, forever united. I will be posting chapters on Deviantart :) If interested, TreasureTrovev2 is my username. Don't delete this part, this article took a while to write. (Hello. Chosen was added by me, Lightwater. I like thinking about this theory, and ever since Chosen came out, I've been thinking about how to add it in. Hope you like my addition!) I, thompsonnz27, added Splinter, Sunlight, Solitude, and Stronger. Endcrafter16, added Close to the Sun (if thefatrat adds more songs I might be the first one who updates the page) Category:Thefatrat Category:Story Category:Songs